


Not So Chance Meeting

by WriterToBridge



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Dominion War (Star Trek), First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterToBridge/pseuds/WriterToBridge
Summary: Julian canceled their lunch plans. Although he was initially disappointed, Garak understood later how fortunate the cancellation had been.Guinan and Garak meet for the first time.





	Not So Chance Meeting

Julian canceled their lunch plans. Although he was initially disappointed, Garak understood later how fortunate the cancellation had been.

The Federation starship Enterprise arrived at the station.

Over the last few months, the arrival of Federation and Klingon ships became a normalcy. It wasn’t one that Garak wanted to welcome. The flood of Federation beings onto the station was yet another reminder of the war, the battles, the losses on both sides. Those Federation members hardly considered the other side, the one of Changelings and Vortas and Cardassians. Perhaps it was that lack of consideration that made Garak dread the new faces, the uncertain stares, the back-and-forth between himself and others who couldn’t understand his place on the station. But the Enterprise was different. The Enterprise brought her.

Garak got her message thirty minutes after Julian came in, and mere moments after the Enterprise docked.

_Mister Garak,_

_I’m sorry for the suddenness of this request. My ship docked at Deep Space Nine and we’ll be here until tomorrow morning. I was wondering if you would like to meet._

_Guinan_

Garak stared at the short message with a pleasant smile on his face. It was the first one he managed after Julian left his shop. He knew one of his most loyal customers was venturing through the stars somewhere. It was why he was forced to ship all her orders to star bases and space stations. But he hadn’t known she was aboard the Enterprise. If he had, he would have risked looking odd by inviting her to lunch the moment Julian canceled.

_Guinan,_

_Your sudden request, though unexpected, is quite understandable given our current situation. I would be delighted to see you. I happen to be free for lunch in two hours. Perhaps we can meet at the replimat, or, if you are eager, you can meet me at my shop before my lunch time arrives._

_See you soon._

_Garak_

Garak spent the two hour trying to focus on his work. He managed it for the first half hour, but he had been in the middle of trouser repairs when Guinan’s message arrived. It made the transition back into his work simple. But once those repairs were complete and the notification email was sent to the waiting space station officer, Garak found work difficult. He had twelve more repairs to do, but he didn’t want to look at uniforms anymore. He didn’t have any messages to translate either, though that change was a delight. He did have another special order from Julian, but he was waiting for the material, which was another week away from the station. So, there was nothing but repairs.

He busied himself with tiding up his shop instead.

No, it didn’t need to be tidied. Garak knew this. But the simple motions of moving materials, of brushing off the display outfits, of organizing the items on his work table gave him the necessary motions to feel like he was working when, truly, he wasn’t. He could feel each minute drag by. He should be delighted at the break. Instead, he wanted nothing but for the momentary monotony to be over.

Then the door opened.

Nearly two hours had passed since then. So when Garak turned, he wasn’t surprised to see Guinan. He was, however, surprised to see what she was wearing.

Instead of the drab Starfleet uniform these Federation types tended to wear, Guinan was wearing the first dress she ever ordered from him. It was a knee length emerald piece that covered her arms all the way to her wrists. It wouldn’t cover her legs, but matching leggings and ankle boots managed it without asking too much of the tiered fabric. Then the hat. He’d seen pictures of that emerald hat and it’s large oval disc sitting on top, but in person, the piece was magnificent. He was glad the dress did the hat justice, and gladder still that Guinan seemed to love it, even after three years.

“Hello Garak,” she said.

“Guinan,” he answered with a warm smile he normally reserved for Julian, “It’s a delight to finally see you.”

“It’s wonderful to see you as well,” Guinan said. She stepped further in. They exchanged more pleasantries as Garak walked Guinan around the shop. She admired the display pieces, asked questions of these works, and then ordered another, this time with a hat to match. Garak filled the order form, had her sign it, and then the matter was complete until Garak’s work would be finished in two to three months.

After the order PADD was set aside, tucked under the other PADDs with their repair requests, Garak and Guinan left the shop. Garak glanced at the promenade. Unfamiliar faces in familiar fabrics, forming clusters of suffering hidden under a momentary reprieve. There were smiles, laughs, delightful chatter, but under those waves was the same darkness came like a cloud during the war. Still, Garak led Guinan through it, towards the replimat, their own light chatter never fading as they walked. It lasted through the replimat, to the replicators, and finally to their table when their only silence came with a bit of food and a sip of warm tea.

“So, has the Federation made use of your other skills?” Guinan asked.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Garak said. The left corner of Guinan’s mouth raised. Garak gave her a smile that he once gave Julian years ago, one of secrets and darkness hidden in shadows of the past.

“Is my order the only one you’ve taken on outside of repairs, then?” she asked.

“Certainly not. I have one in particular is due in six weeks.”

“Formal wear?”

“Costume.”

“Doctor Bashir?”

“Quite so.”

“Historical?”

“Earth royalty from an arid region that occupied upper Africa in 2000 B.C.”

“Ancient Egypt.”

Garak nodded as he took another sip of his tea.

“Have you ever made something for him that wasn’t a costume?” Guinan asked.

“I don’t believe so,” Garak answered.

“A waste of your talent.”

“Thank you, though I’m quite happy for the challenge of his work,” Garak said, “It provides a much needed break from the monotony of the repair work that has been thrust on to me.”

“And you see mine the same way?” Guinan said.

“In a similar way, certainly, but my work for you if far more respectable than anything the good doctor would order.”

Guinan chuckled. Garak smiled in return. She ate again, as did he. Then, he patted his lips with the napkin tucked into the front of his shirt.

“I trust the situation has not made matters too difficult for you,” Garak said.

“It’s more difficult than I would like it to be,” Guinan said, “A lot of people have died. The effect is widespread. I’m sure you see it too. Maybe even feel it.”

“Yes, I see it often,” Garak said, “Though others have lost far more than I, so there is nothing for me to feel.”

Guinan hummed. Garak almost let his smile slip. He wasn’t expecting her to disagree with such a statement. Members of the station, maybe even the Enterprise, have lost friends, colleagues, maybe even family. The loss on the side of the Federation was immense. Garak had little family left, certainly few friends and they all have survived thus far. Even many of his contacts from the old days had survived. That may not be the case in later days, but at that moment, Garak had lost so little. Why would she argue against that. Guinan dabbed her mouth as well and set her napkin on her lap.

“You feel it,” Guinan said, “Maybe so deeply that you’re not sure it’s affecting you. One day, though, it will. And when that moment comes, message me.”

“Whatever for?”

“I want to make sure you have someone that doesn’t hide from the truth when it shows up.”

Guinan broke her eye contact and drank her tea. Garak felt a little shock. He looked down at his food for a moment. He didn’t feel like eating. His smile had certainly vanished. And now he was having a moment of doubt. What was she speaking of? And why would she dissuade Garak from speaking with Doctor Bashir about the truth when it does arrive? He took a bite of food if only to cover up his lack of smile. Then he swallowed it, and the doubt, down in one ragged gulp and dabbed his lips again. Then he looked up. The smile was back. So was he. And so was she, gaze and all.

“I will keep that in mind.”

He wasn’t sure he was telling the truth, but he was sure Guinan didn’t believe him. Still, she smiled. Their conversation returned to light banter. Garak kept it going even though he wasn’t in the mood to talk.


End file.
